


Just a Little Joy Ride

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19572511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request:  @Fangasm202 Could you write a Crowley x Female!Reader where they’re dating and finally have alone time together but only because the sister!reader stole the impala. Also, could it be with smut where they have sex in the back of baby and Dean finds out later about it? Thank you so much!





	Just a Little Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @Fangasm202 Could you write a Crowley x Female!Reader where they’re dating and finally have alone time together but only because the sister!reader stole the impala. Also, could it be with smut where they have sex in the back of baby and Dean finds out later about it? Thank you so much!

Dean hated that you were with Crowley.

Sam was beyond livid.

You were their ‘baby’ sister. Which, frankly, annoyed you to no end. You were an adult, and yet they insisted on acting like you were still a teenager. Somehow, someway, one or both of them found a way to crash your time with Crowley. Hell, they had summoned him once when you were together- during sex. Talk about one awkward conversation.

Finally, you snapped. You wanted time with your boyfriend, and you were going to get just that. Sam was out on a date, and Dean was in the shower, so you snuck into the eldest brother’s room, and swiped the keys to his precious Impala.

“Oh, Crowley….” You said in a sing-song voice, biting your lip.

A few moments later, he appeared, looking around. “Hello, love.” He smirked. “Care to tell me why we’re in a _garage_?”

Holding up your hand, you opened it, one of the keyrings on your finger. The keys jingled slightly, catching his eye. “Wanna go for a ride?” You asked, a devious twinkle in your eyes.

“Lead the way.” He grinned. Crowley watched as you moved, curious as to which car you’d swiped the keys to. When you stopped at the Impala, his eyebrows went up. You were on the driver’s side, bent over, elbows on the hood.

“Wanna ride?” You wiggled your eyebrows, smirking.

Crowley licked his lips. “Bloody hell I love you.” He breathed, making his way towards you.

* * *

The two of you were laughing, both windows down, enjoying the air that rushed into the Impala. You had driven for some time, and now Crowley was behind the wheel. Sitting sideways, you watched him, eager to feel him against you. It had been some time since you’d managed to be together, so you were pent up.

Feeling eyes on him, he smirked at you. “Yes, love?”

Moving so that you were right up against him, you smiled. “Just thinking about all the things I want to do to you.” You nipped at his earlobe, your hand running over his thigh. “About how I can’t wait to have you against me, your hard cock deep inside me…” Hearing a low growl, you kissed his neck playfully, slowly moving your hand towards the bulge in his pants. “About how your fingers feel when they dig in, your cum _filling_ me…”

Crowley shifted, licking his lips. “I’ll take you anywhere you please.”

“Find somewhere to park…” You purred, palming him. “Wanna have a little fun in the backseat?”

“You are a devious little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled, earning a smirk and a shrug.

* * *

Dean was walking through the halls after his shower, towel drying his hair. “Y/N?” He called out, wanting to see if you were in the mood for pizza. “Y/N?!” He didn’t think you were going anywhere. Sighing, he shook it off and made his way to the kitchen to figure out what he felt like eating.

* * *

Your lips were against Crowley’s as your ground down on his lap, his hands on your ass. You reached behind your back, unclasping your bra, tossing it to the floor, joining your shirt. His suit coat hand landed over the back of the front seat, his shirt somewhere behind you. You didn’t care enough.

Whimpering into the kiss, you pulled away from the kiss, resting your forehead on his. “I need you.” You panted. “So badly.” He helped you grind down harder, feeling your grip on his shoulders tighten. Leaning back, your chest was in his face, your hair hanging down your back. “Fuck!” You cried out, your legs shaking.

“I love that sound.” He sucked lightly on your nipple.

Sitting straight, you licked your lips. “Snap us naked, my King.” You purred, scratching your nails down his bare chest, leaving faint red lines in their wake.

Crowley’s eyes locked on yours as he snapped his fingers, enjoying the way your wet cunt felt against him. Slipping his hand between you, he smirked as you gasped- his two fingers teasing your clit. “So wet for me.” He mused. “Up.”

Lifting yourself slightly, he gripped his cock, teasing your folds with the tip before lining himself up. “Oh, Crowley.” You breathed, sinking down on his length. Wasting no time, you started to rock your hips, lifting them and dropping them at the same time. He was hitting all the perfect spots.

“Perfection.” He praised you, his hands remaining on your backside, helping you move.

* * *

Sam came in, a huge grin on your face. “Hey, did Y/N have anything planned for tonight?” Dean asked when he saw him.

“Not that I know of, maybe she snapped off with Crowley?” He shrugged. “Not like she needs to check it with us.”

“Not the point.” Dean sighed. “Whatever, how was your date?” He asked, moving to get each of them a beer.

Chuckling, he licked his lips. “It was great.” He started, clearly on a post-date high of some sort.

* * *

Your clit brushed against his pelvic bone with every movement, adding to your pleasure. “So good.” You panted, gripping his shoulders.

Crowley nodded, pulling you into a heated kiss. His fingers tangled in your hair while he slid slightly down. Holding you tight, he began to thrust up into you. “Cum all over your king’s cock, love.” He growled in your ear, knowing what that did to you. “Let me feel that pussy clench around me and I’ll give you exactly what you’re aching for.”

Whimpering, your forehead went to his, your eyes closed. Your nails dug in as you clenched around him, barely a noise escaping you. Your legs tightened as much as they could with him between them.

“I love how that feels.” He panted before giving you one hard last slam, filling you.

* * *

The next morning, you had showered and were walking from the kitchen eating a bag of pretzels. You really didn’t have anywhere in mind, so you wandered. When you neared the garage, you froze at Dean’s voice. “ _ **Y/N WINCHESTER!**_ ” Your eyes went wide before you turned, giggling, and running towards your room. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He called out, making his way out of the garage.

“Crowley!” You called out, trying to simply outrun your brother- he had the longer legs.

Just as he appeared, you slid behind him, trying to stop laughing. A very pissed off Dean came storming in. “You.” He snarled, looking at Crowley. “In the back of my car?!”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, completely calm as if he had no idea what he was talking about. “What are your panties in a twist over now, Squirrel?” He asked.

His jaw clenched. “You fucked in MY car.” He spat. “And you can’t fucking deny it.”

“And why not?” He asked his hands deep in his pockets.

“Because you didn’t exactly clean up after yourselves.” Dean glared.

Hearing that, you lost it. Dean found out about you screwing in Baby…because he had found Crowley’s dried cum. You buried your face between his shoulder blades, making it very difficult not to join in your laughing. Snapping his fingers in his pocket, you found yourself in his chambers. “Buy us a bit of time.” He shrugged. “Talk about an angry pest.” He smirked.


End file.
